KingdomHearts
by Dark's-1000 Words
Summary: When the door is opened,darkness spreads through the worlds,causing Chaos and Destruction.Only one can save the worlds...Full explanation inside.
1. Default Chapter

A/N Ok,basically this is Kingdom Hearts in my own way with HUNDREDS( (I might be exagerating,I don't know so ha) of Oc's and is darker than Kingdom Hearts.No Disney Chara's unfortunately.I will post a biography of each of the main characters so uh yeah.It's still going to be called Kingdom Hearts by the way.

Disclaimer: She doesn't own Kingdom Hearts,but she owns this fanfiction.She owns her Oc's also.She owns me.She doesn't own Simple and Clean either.So bah.

-

_I've been thinking alot lately..._

_Strange _

_Bizzare_

_Is any thing real?Or is it all a dream?_

_Dream..._

A young girl was sinking into the deep water,although she may as well have been falling from the sky.As she sank faster and faster,she opened and closed her bright green eyes,trying to see where she was,what was happening.Her long brown braids flicked through the water,the blonde highlights glinting from some appaently non-existent light.She tried to move her ams and legs,but the current of the water was too strong,so if she got anywhere she would be pushed back down again.She closed her eyes slowly..

_Your giving me,_

In a flash of white and purple,she was no longer falling through water.She was standing on the pebbly shores of a large lake,blinking the light out of her eyes.Although tree's blocked most of the light out,the sun still poked through the leaves above her,and of course there was no tree's on the lake,meaning plenty of light could get through there.

_Too many things,lately,_

_Your all I need,oh oh_

As she sheiled her eyes from the sun with her hand,she could make out the shape of one of her best friends.Her friend turned around to face her,oblivious to the wave behind her.Her friend held out a gloved hand,and she raced to the water to take it.

_You smiled at me,and said._

The wave engulfed the two of them,and the girls were torn apart by the current.The young girl opened her eyes and looked at her friend,who still held out her hand.

_Don't get me wrong I love you,_

_But does that mean I have to meet,Your father?_

_One day we're older you'll understand,_

_What I mean't when I said No,_

_I don't think,life is quite that simple._

As her brown braids floated up behind her,she tried to grab her friends hand.But the current was to strong and she tumbled backwards,then floated to the surface of the water.

_When you walk away,_

_You don't hear me say,Please,Oh baby,Don't go._

She burst out of the water,gasping for air.She stood up,surprised, and looked around for her friend.She looked towards the shore and grinned.

_Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight,_

_It's hard to let it go._

A boy was standing on the shore,yelling and waving.She waved back and ran to tell him what had happened.She smiled at him again and opened her mouth to say something,but he was looking at the air in awe.

_Hold me,whatever lies beyond this morning,_

_Is a little later on._

She turned around and stared at the sky too,he mouth hanging open slightly.It was a meteor shower,just like the one 9 years ago.But that wasn't the only amazing thing.She stared at herself falling through the sky...

_Regardless,of warnings,the future doesn't scare me at all,_

_Nothings like before._

She turned to face the boy.She tried to grab his hand but she felt herself fall backwards into what had been water,but was now the sky.He got onto his kness as she fell,and tried to reach her,then disappeared like a reflection in water,when a stone is thrown at it.

_Hold me,whatever lies beyond this morning,_

_Is a little later on._

_Regardless,of warnings,the future doesn't scare me at all,_

_Nothings like before._

She fell throught the air,holding her hand up as if she could reach something to stop her.But she kept falling,falling,until she fell into the sun.

_Ohhhhh_

She found herself once again falling through water,although it felt much faster than before.She turned in the water,and thought she could see something below her,and braced herself to smash into this object.But she landed softly on a black platform,and she looked around.

_Oh oh._

She stepped forward,and the black of the platform erupted into a swirling mess of black and white feathers,as ravens and doves flew up to a light in what she thought was the ceiling.

_Oh..._

She stared up at the ceiling,her mouth hanging open slightly,and holding up her hand to catch 2 feathers,a black one and a white one,which she then attached to her pendant,a black crown.

-

A/N So what do you think so far?Good?Bad?I won't accept flames,however,constructive critiscism is fine by me.You'll learn their names in the next chapter,lucky you eh?Also more on what they look like.

Read and Review,or you won't be fed!


	2. Chapter the second

A/N I'm back!I'd like to thank the reviewer/s,and for this award!Lol kidding.I do thank my reviewers though.  
Oh my,I'm sorry I didnt update for a bit!I had sworn that I'd uploaded...

Disclaimer: She doesn't own anything except the worlds in this stoy,the Oc's and some other stuff.She doesn't own Ansem's teddy bear,which she is holding hostage for 1000000000000000000 Munny.

-

The young girl looked down to see what she was standing on,and gasped at its beauty.The edges of the platform had white hibiscuses,with blue vines making a wavy pattern through them.In the middle was a woman,clutching a heart shaped pendant to her chest.Her hair was light blue,as was her kimono,although the obi was deep blue.Her eyes were deep blue,and seemed to be looking at her with a regal innocence.Surrounding the woman was different shaped peices of stained glass,all of them either white or deep blue.The girl was entranced by the platform,scarcely blinking until she heard a soft,female voice.

_Kira..._

_We havn't got much time._

_But don't rush,take your time._

_And don't be afraid._

Kira looked around,trying to find the source of the voice.She looked towards the middle of the platform,where she could see a light.The light came from the ceiling,and made the stained glass shine bright.

_Walk into the light Kira._

_Do not be afraid._

There was something about the voice,something that made Kira trust it.She walked slowly into the middle of the platform,looking up.She was starled by a sudden noise,and turned to look.A small stone platform appeared,and a small flash of silver above it turned into the shape of a sheild,shiny and embossed with a crowned blue and silver heart.

_Power lies sleeping within you._

Another platform appeared on her other side.Instead of a sheild floating above it however,there was a metal staff,with a misty glass heart on the top of it.

_If you give this power form..._

Kira turned back to the front as yet another platform appeared.This time,a great silver and black sword appeared,with a heart shaped blue jewel on the handle of it.

_It will give you strength._

_Choose well._

She walked up to each of the platforms and read the words etched into the stone.The sheild platform said:

_The power of the guardian._

_Kindness to aid friends._

The staff platform read:

_The power of the mystic._

_A staff of great power_

The sword's platform read:

_The power of the warrior._

_Unmatched strength of terrible power._

Kira picked up the sword,inspecting it closely.It was very beautiful,and looked as strong as the engraving said it was.The voice said to her softly,

_Is this the power you seek?_

Kira nodded,the jumped as the sword disappeared in a flash of silver and gold light.

_Now what will you give up in exchange?_

Kira looked at the remaining objects,and walked over to the sheild,picking it up.

_Do you give up this power?_

Kira nodded again,and wasn't surprised when the sheild also disappeared in a flash of silver and gold light.However,she was surprised when the platform she was standing on started to rumble.The stone platforms disappeared as she ran to the middle of the platform.She cried out as the platform began to break into tiny peices,and screamed again when she began to fall.

As she fell,Kira realised she was falling slower than before.She relaxed a little,and looked below her to see another platform.This one had a border of white and purple roses.In the middle of it was a small girl wearing a long purple dress under a shorter lavender one.This girls hair was light blonde,and her eyes were bluish purple.The girl had a smile on her face,and looked at Kira almost cheekily.Surrounding this girl was many many yellow flowers.Kira looked at the girl,smiling a little herself,until her feet touched the platform.She barely had time to look around before the sword she had chosen appeared in her hand.

_Sometimes you will need to fight.Try the sword._

Kira did as the voice said to do,and slashed the air in front of her.

_Good.Now try real combat._

Kira gasped as a small black creature with yellow eyes appeared out of nowhere.Then 2 others appeared.She walked forward quickly,a little uncertain.One of the black creatures scratched her arm and she got angry.She slashed at the creature,splitting it in half.The other 2 disappeared quickly.

_Excellent!_

_Remember,you should pick up anything they leave behind._

Kira picked up a small green ball that the black thing had left behind.She rubbed it on her scratch,but nothing happened,so she put it in her mouth.The scratch suddenly disappeared and she felt refreshed.

_Behind you now!_

She turned just in time to see a black creature leap at her.She slashed it away again.Then,more of the creatures appeared,and she ran around slashing at them,picking up the green balls they left behind if she got scratched.The last one disappeared into a black shadow on the ground,that spread across the platform,and eventually to the area beneath her.She sank in up to her waist,the screamed and tried to pull herself out.Dark purple flame like things licked at her.She continued to sink,screaming and struggling.

When she opened her eyes,she was writhing on yet another platform.She picked herself up and looked at the platform.It was mostly red,with yellow crowns around the edge and a yellow crowned heart in the middle.She looked up from this plainer platform and frowned.There was a door,but it looked transperant.She walked up to it and touched it.It was there.She grabbed the handle and tried to open it,but it wouldn't budge.

"I can't open it..."Kira said to her self quietly.She turned around and looked at the other end of the platform,where a fancy red and yellow chest had appeared.She walked over to the chest and used her sword,which she still had from before,to tap it.It opened to reveal nothing,then disappeared.She turned around to go back to examining the door but a large crate caught her eye.She walked up to it and pushed it for a bit,then smashed it with her sword.It broke and revealed a small round blue and yellow case,which she picked up.She then looked at the door.The frame had become solid looking.She opened it and found a small bottle filled with green liquid.She put this in her pocket,then turned around to see a barrel.She walked over to this and hit it.Then she picked it up and threw it.As soon as it reached the edge of the platform,it burst open,revealing nothing.Kira heard a soft noise like wind chimes and turned around to the door.It was fully there now.She walked up to it and touched the handle lightly.The door opened itself slowly,a bright light flooding out.Kira covered her eyes.She made a small noise,then took a step forward,into the light...

_Hold on,the door won't open just yet._

When the light faded,Kira opened her eyes and found herself in a familiar location.She was on a mossy stone platform,with ruins of old temples around and crumbling walls.She was at the Ruined Temple.She and the kids of her home often came here to play.It was surrounded by tree's and there was a waterfall nearby,splashing and gurgling.She looked around and saw some friends of hers,Lica,Maax and Tred.Lica was wearing her usual bright pink dress,which made her red hair and green eyes look a little weird.Maax,of course was wearing jeans and his green hair was in its black bandana.Tred had his usual cargo pants and red vest on.His blonde hair swayed with the soft breeze.Lica was lying down on a mossy stone,and she waved at Kira.

_First,tell me a little about yourself._

Kira walked up to Lica,who smiled.

"What are you most afraid of?Getting old,Dying or being forgotten?"Lica asked Kira,who promptly responded.

"Being forgotten."

"Is that scary at all,really?"Lica said,then closed her eyes and napped.Kira then went to Maax,who was climbing up a crumbling wall.

"What do you want outta life?To see mystical things,to see rare sights or to be number one?"He said,falling down from the wall.

"To see rare sights."Kira replied,seeing little point to the question.

"To see rare sights?Hm.."He said,leaning against the wall and thinking.Kira could see she wasn't going to get anymore from him,so she went over to Tred.He was just sitting there,looking bored.

"Whats most important to you?Friends,clothes or weapons?"He asked her,still looking bored.Kira wondered briefly why everyone was asking her stuff.

"Friends."She replied.Tred just shrugged and said nothing.Kira looked down at the waterfall,when the voice came again.

_Your afraid of being forgotten._

_You want to see rare sights._

_You want friends._

_Your journey begins at Dawn._

_As long as the sun is shining,_

_you journey should be a pleasant one._

Everything went black suddenly.

When the darkness disappeared,Kira was on another platform.This one had a depressed looking girl on it,with long black hair,pale skin and red eyes.She was wearing a long,black off the shoulder dress,and was surrounded by red and white flowers,with the ocasional black flower.She was holding out her arm,on which was perched a raven.

_Keep your light burning strong._

_Remember,you are the one who will open the door._

Kira yelled as many,many black creatures appeared.She slashed away at them,hoping that after they were gone,she'd be able to go home.After the last one disappeared into oblivion,a small whit circle appeared on the platform.Whitish yellow mist was rising at the edges,though they didn't get any higher than 3 inches at the highest parts.When she stepped on it,she felt refreshed.Then the light from the ceiling moved away from the circle,and over to the edge of the platform,where white and black stained glass steps appeared.She walked to the steps and hesitated for a moment,but stepped onto the first step.After stepping a up a few more steps,she turned and saw some steps vanish.This encouraged her to move faster.She ran,no,flew up the stairs,afraid if she dawdled the stairs would vanish beneath her.When she reached the top,she stepped onto the new platform and the steps vanished completely.This new platform had a lady and a man,embracing.The man was wearing a long black coat,white the woman wore a long yellow dress patterned with white flowers.They were surrounded by millions of white,black and yellow stained glass peices of different shapes.There was a light shingin on the middle of the platform,so she walked forwards into the light.

_The more light the longer your shadow becomes._

Kira looked over her shoulder at her shadow.It was indeed very long.When it slowly pulled itself out of the ground,she screamed.It got larger and larger,and changed shape completely.

_Don't be afraid._

_You hold the mightiest weapon of all._

She found herself staring at a huge monster,with a heart shaped hole in its chest.She backed away slowly,then turned and ran.She almost fell of the edge,and windmilled her arms to stay on the platform.She turned and looked at the monster once again,and the sword appeared in her hands.

Kira soon found that the monster's wrist's were vulnerable.As soon as it plunged it's hand into the ground,she came up and attacked it.She kicked away the small black creatures,focusing only on the monster.It started to pull its hand away,and she jumped to keep attacking its wrist.Then,the monster

propped itself on its knees,giving Kira and opportunity to attack.Light that hurt shot out of the hole in its chest,making Kira scream but still she attacked it.When it began to plunge its hand into the ground again,she she gave its wrist a great big wack.It stopped,and stood up in front of her,her sword disappeared and she jumped backwards as it punched the ground with its hands.It stared at her and she fell down.A black shadow rose beneath her and she struggled to get up,but it wouldn't let her.As she was about to become engulfed completely,she heard the voice.

_Don't be afraid._

_You hold the mightiest weapon of all._

_You are the one..._

_Who will open the door..._

_-_-

What did you think?Like it?I hope you did.See ya!

Read and Review,and I'll unlock those cages!


End file.
